


Cat Balloon

by orphan_account



Series: Moderncast "First Meeting" Oneshots [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, like someone gets a panic attack, moderncast au, teen for language!, warning for panic attacks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Hello we are full grown adults fighting over this last balloon that’s shaped like a cat's head."</p>
<p>Moderncast AU, which is generally just a combination of teencast, college, and just generally their minesonas irl doing, well, modern things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> please note that nilesy has a panic attack in this  
> i hope i treated it with the respect it deserves  
> i wrote the panic attack with some characteristics of what i experience when i have one  
> thank you!

"Give me the balloon."

"No way in hell."

Nilesy didn't know why this stranger was competing for the balloon - it was obvious they didn't even like cats! They seemed to like owls, and  _everyone_ knew that cats were the natural predator of birds, aka owls. They were even wearing a owl jumper and a owl beanie!

So why did they want the balloon?

He had a valid reason. Everyone knew that he adored cats, and damn right he did. It was a balloon shaped like a cat. Nilesy wanted it so he could blow it up and hang it near his kitchen or somewhere in his apartment and make some kind of witty pun when people came over. He would put it somewhere high up so Lyndon couldn't get to it. 

"Last chance, Owl, give me the balloon."

"Lomadia."

"What?" Nilesy gave a confused expression and released his grip on the string of the balloon.

"Lomadia, as in 'My name is Lomadia and I'm taking this balloon." Using his confusion as a getaway, she grabbed the balloon and ran over to the cashier, fumbling for her wallet. Nilesy blinked for a moment and then ran over to the cashier as well.

But then, he couldn't talk. He couldn't breathe. In the midst of his conversation with Lomadia, he forgot that he was in a public place. He forgot that there were so many people, people who were most likely  _staring_ at him. Judging him. He screwed something up, he knew it. He knocked something over, or something like that. Did someone scream at him? He couldn't tell. His heart was racing and he was sweating. Everything was blurry and he tried to restrain his tears and his heavy breathing. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Lomadia suddenly looked worried. "Are you having a panic attack?"

Nilesy could barely nod. The room was closing in, and he felt claustrophobic. He fumbled for words, but what only came out were incoherent noises. Lomadia passed the money over quickly and took the balloon and then guided Nilesy out, comforting him. He wanted to push her away and say he was fine, but he didn't have the energy and control to do so.

"Do you need anything? Water? A comfort area?" He nodded in response and shakily pointed to the balloon. 

"A cat? Alright, where's your place?"

Nilesy gave her the address and they headed into her car, driving to the designated area. Once they were inside, Lyndon crawled up next to Nilesy, who was in comfort, as he did recognize this place as a safe one.

After Lomadia had given him the water, Nilesy quickly fell asleep, Lyndon crawled up to him. He hoped to steady his breathing by doing this.

When he awoke a couple of hours later, Lomadia was on the other couch, browsing through her social media.

“Y-you’re still here?” He asked groggily. The blonde seemed to jump but nodded anyways.

“Hey, uh, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what, exactly?”

“For inconveniencing you, I guess.” Nilesy shrugged, petting Lyndon as he gave a low purr.

“Hey, no, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I gotta help someone who’s having an attack.”

“Thanks. Uh, this is weird to ask, but do you have any social media? Or a phone number?”

“Yeah, I do, actually! I’m “lomadia” or “lmaodia” on almost everything, and here’s my phone number.” She scrawled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. “I better get going before my roommate gets worried.”

Nilesy nodded as he entered the phone number into his phone.

“Oh, and Nilesy?”

“Mmm?”

“Keep the cat balloon.”

Lomadia could only smile as she heard the shouts of “YES!”


End file.
